undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Temmie
|image = Temmie.gif|Battle Spr_temmie_l_0.png|Overworld |location = Waterfall, Temmie Village|health = 5|attack = 7|defense = -20|exp = 40|gold = 50|act = Check, Flex, Talk, Feed Temmie Flakes|music = Temmie Village}} Temmie is a species of monster in the Underground. They appear as a unique enemy in Waterfall, residents of Temmie Village, and the operator of the Tem Shop. Temmies resemble a cat with dog ears as well as its normal ears, shoulder length black hair, and a striped blue shirt. All Temmies (Bob aside) share a noticeable speech impediment or childish manner of speech, where they often omit letters or mix up lower and upper cases. Appears With * Aaron Attacks *One of Temmie's attacks is a freakishly tall Temmie shape that stumbles about on the Bullet Board; the player must remain underneath to avoid taking damage. The attack Temmie sluggishly tracks the player, so care must be taken not to move too fast, or she'll move off the board entirely, resulting in unavoidable damage. *Her secondary attack involves elongating one of her legs in an attempt to wrap it around the player's Soul. Strategy * To spare this monster, talk to it once. * If you flex at it, it will disappear and summon Aaron. * If you have Temmie Flakes in your inventory, you can choose to feed them to Temmie. You can then spare it. If you choose to feed Temmie but say no afterward your soul will then spawn in front of the attack Temmie rather than between its legs. The attack Temmie will then charge at you and deal a lot of damage. Endings True Pacifist Ending Credits *White Text - "Temmie" *Yellow Text - "Temmie" **In order to achieve yellow text, Temmie must be spared. Quotes * fhsdhjfdsfjsddshjfsd 'Neutral' * hOI!!!!!! i'm tEMMIE!! Neutral * awwAwa cute!! (pets u) Neutral * OMG!! humans TOO CUTE (dies) Temmie Flakes * NO!!!!! muscles r... NOT CUTE | NO!!!!! Flex * NO!!! so hungr... (dies) Temmie Flakes if you have no Temmie Flakes in your Inventory * FOOB!!! Temmie Flakes if you have Temmie Flakes in your Inventory * Can't blame a BARK for trying! Temmie Flakes then deny Flavor Text * Loves to pet cute humans. But you're allergic! 'Check' * Special enemy Temmie appears here to defeat you!! Encounter * Temmie is trying to glomp you. Neutral * Temmie forgot her other attack. Neutral * Temmie is doing her hairs. Neutral * Smells like Temmie Flakes. Neutral * Temmie vibrates intensely. Neutral * Temmiy accidentally misspells her own name. Neutral * You flex at Temmie... Flex * Temmie only wants the Temmie Flakes. Temmie Flakes * You say hello to Temmie. Talk Trivia * The name of artist Tuyoki who worked on the game is Temmie Chang, implying that Temmie is her avatar just as the Annoying Dog is Toby's. **This is further implied by the fact that in the credits, all monsters have a line under their name which says they are created "by" someone. While a lot of monsters have "by Temmie" there, the actual Temmie monster just has "Temmie", without the "by". **Temmie Chang states on her blog that she makes a cameo in the game as Temmie. http://temmiechang.tumblr.com/about * With their strange speech patterns, nonsensical village and generally alien demeanor, the Temmies seem inspired by Mr. Saturn of the Mother series. ** It is unknown whether Temmies speak in broken English out of choice or otherwise. Bob the Temmie speaks in lucid, clear English. The Shopkeeper Temmie can swap from "Temmie-speak" to proper English when you annoy her by refusing to trade an item she wants. * If one idles long enough without taking any action against Temmie or using any items, Temmie's face will vibrate away from its main sprite. * If you name yourself Temmie in the character naming screen, "hOI!" will be displayed, and you will be able to confirm the name as Temmie. * Temmie's goofy demeanor and pattern of speaking is probably a reference to the "lolrandom" style of humor and speaking stereotypically exhibited by young teenagers over the internet. * In the game files, Temmie has unused overworld walking sprites, hinting that Temmies were originally going to walk around in Temmie Village. * Despite popular belief, Temmie never says "Can't blame a BARK for trying", infact, the option to feed them the temmie flakes or not never pops up, it simply feeds the flakes. References Category:Enemies Category:Waterfall